Night Time Vistors
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Whenever Poppy is ready to retire for the night, she gets an unsuspected visitor. Every night.


_**Written for the Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Charms - write about a Ravenclaw; Wingardium Leviosa)**_

 _ **Written for the Character Pyramid Challenge (Poppy Pomfrey, Wingardium Leviosa)**_

* * *

 **Night Time Visitors**

"Oh, stop your moaning, Mr Goyle."

"Miss Brown, you are not dying. Now, may you please leave?"

"Mr MacMillan, that is not what that spell is for."

"Miss Patil, I am not your mother. You are a big girl now."

Poppy Pomfrey collapsed onto her desk, her head in her hands and sighing. Never, in all of the years that she had been working at Hogwarts, had she seen so many hypochondriacs in one school year.

From the moment the students of nineteen ninety one had set foot into the castle, she had found herself more busy than usual. On their very first day of classes she had seen to three students for unprecedented misuse of spells.

It seemed that this group of students considered themselves to be invincible when most of them had only touched a wand for the first time when they had made that trip to Diagon Alley.

"Oh, what a year this is going to be," Poppy sighed, resting her head against the desk.

"Oh, what a year indeed."

Poppy jumped at the sudden voice that was now behind her. It was a sly, deep voice that she had grown accustomed to over the past month or so, but still caught her off guard.

"What are you doing here, Quirinus?" she asked, feeling and sounding exhausted.

"Come to see you, of course." He slinked an arm around her chair so that it was touching her side. "Or, have you grown tired of me?"

Poppy sighed again. "No, of course not." She was unsure why the man had taken up using a high-pitched stutter in front of the other teachers and students, when it was clear to her that he did not possess one. When she had questioned it, he had stated that it made the students more concerned for him; more respectful because they felt sorry for him. She understood that reasoning, however, she did not consider it the best approach to use on a group of students.

Nevertheless, she kept his little secret. After all, what harm could it cause?

"Tomorrow is the first Quidditch match, my dear," Quirinus said. "I expect you are in for a busy afternoon?"

"I expect so," Poppy answered, stifling a yawn. "It's why I must go to bed if I want to be rested for tomorrow."

"Mind if I join?"

Poppy looked up, frowning. "Oh so subtle, Quirinus," she said, her tone teasing.

Quirinus wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his chin resting on her right. "So, shall we turn in for the night?"

Poppy stood, turning so that she was facing the other professor for the first time that evening. She wanted to tell him no, but she wanted to tell him no every night and never did. He came to her, seeking the comfort of another person, and she complied.

Every time.

"Alright," she said eventually, "but we mustn't talk too much. As you have already determined, tomorrow will be a busy day in the hospital wing."

Quirinus smiled, leaning forward to peck her lips and bring him close to her.

Poppy pulled away almost instantly. "There is just one thing I must do beforehand," she told him, and she took her wand out from inside her robes. " _Wingardium Leviosa,_ " she muttered, and before them a thick sheet Quirinus had taken to be unclean bed linen from a student, lifted to barricade the door of Poppy's quarters. "It's charmed," she informed Quirinus. "Students are only able to get through it if there is a real emergency. If not, it won't let them through."

Quirinus nodded, offering his hand to her. "Well, I am fairly certain it will not drown our voices from the unsuspecting students. Not, let's turn in before it's morning and you are busying yourself with stupid Quidditch players who like to think they're invincible on the broom."

Poppy accepted his offer, chuckling. "I like the way you word it, Quirinus," she said. "Very… _elegant._ "

Quirinus also chuckled. "I'd like to think I'm that way," he said, and he closed the door to her bedroom with a slight flick of her foot.

* * *

 _ **I chose this pairing because a friend of mine (MissWitchx) was having trouble coming up with an idea for this pairing, so we agreed to write companion pieces to help with inspiration. Not sure what she'll write at the moment, but look out for hers!  
**_

 _ **Please leave a review if you read it. I would be ever so grateful! Thank you :D**_


End file.
